Soap Opera
by KeyReality
Summary: Warning- Contains Spoilers! One-shot Kurumu's final moment.


**I'm sorry that I have not been able to update RosarioSuccubus and Rosario Cross for so long. It's because I had written all of my stories on my phone, and my friend accidentally took it when I let her borrow my jacket. Well, she had gone on a trip to New York, and she told me that she would come back in about a month if not sooner/later. I absolutely hate being not able to update for you guys, so I have decided to start on a new fan fiction. I hope you like this one as much as the others!**

**To avoid confusion, this story starts in the newest current chapter of Rosario+Vampire Season II, Chapter 66 'Dawn of the Dark'. A short little one-shot off-shoot that I had written. **

**Warning- Contains huge Spoilers! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Rosario+Vampire of any of its characters!**

Kurumu opened her eyes slowly, her destined one's name coming immediately to mind.

"Tsukune..." She said in a near whisper, struggling to sit up as a warm crimson substance leaked from her mouth.

In front of her was a human-made building, half destroyed and lit on fire, smoke coming off of it in large gray clouds.

_'What...?'_ Confused and surprised, she looked down to see her hands placed on what seemed like nothing.

The transparent substance was like glass, allowing her to see hundreds of feet to the crowded streets below.

The succubus looked to her left.

_'Mizore!'_

The ice maiden was sprawled out onto her side, blood oozing from her forehead. Her striped stockings were torn in various places, and her oversized jacket was shredded.

Kurumu pounded on the sphere of her bubble.

"Mizore!" She cried.

Kurumu looked frantically around her, towards a large building covered in flames.

There, a lone sphere floated with eerie grace in front of the massive fire, containing Tsukune and Moka.

"Tsukune!" She cried happily. "Moka!"

Kurumu pushed on the sphere, so that it moved slightly towards the two.

She saw Moka twitch, although blood leaked from heart. Tsukune was hunched over her, the pink-haired vampire in his arms.

She saw Tsukune's eyes widen, then close half-way, his soft chocolate orbs shiny with unshed tears.

Kurumu saw his lips move, and her eyes widened in disbelief.

_'I love you, Moka._' He had said.

Kurumu stared as the two shared a long, tender kiss, with her destined one as the initiator.

"No..." She whispered, unwilling and unable to accept what had just happened before her eyes. "No, no, no!"

Her lithe fists pounded over and over again on the bubble.

"Tsukune!" She cried desperately.

It wasn't supposed to go like this. She was the one meant for him. She was the one destined to be with him, his mate of fate!

"What are you doing, Tsukune?!" She shouted, the sphere muting her voice.

"Why did you choose her? Why not me!? I'm the one best for you, Tsukune! How could you not see that?!" Tears fell from her violet orbs, and down her flushed cheeks.

She had tried so hard to make him finally see. Finally see that she was the one. Why? Why did he choose Moka? What did she have that Kurumu didn't?

"Tsukune..." Kurumu whispered, choked sobs breaking apart her words. "Baka..."

A sharp pain stabbed her chest. Kurumu's breath hitched.

A tingling feeling started in her feet, escalating into a burning sensation.

The succubus fell onto her side, the sound of her blood pounding in her ears.

The tingling spread up to her chest as more tears fell from her closed eyes.

_It hurts..._

_Tsukune...Help me...Tsukune..._

_It was Kurumu's first day of school. _

_"Yahoo-hoo! I'll make you proud, mama!"_

_"Now, now, Mumu-chan. Remember-"_

_"I know, mama. I'll find my destined one for sure!"_

_"That's my girl. Go get em'!"_

_"Yahoo-hoo! On my way! Yokai Acadamy, here I come!"_

_Kurumu almost died that day..._

_"Pitiful succubus, I am feeling merciful today, so I will not kill you. Instead, I will rip off your tail and wings so that you will never fly again."_

_"No, please! I'm sorry! I won't do it again, please! I'm sorry!"_

_"Know your pla-"_

_"Moka, stop. She learned her lesson. She won't do it again.'_

_But Tsukune had saved her._

_"I have decided that you are my destined one Tsukune!"_

_"W-what?"_

_"You saved me even when I..."_

_"Don't worry, Kurumu-chan. It's all in the past now."_

_"Tsukune..."_

_Those stupid childish fights over him._

_"You're sucking him dry, Moka!"_

_"I can't help it. His blood is so tasty!"_

_"Don't you care for him at all?!"_

_"Come on Tsukune, let's go make babies together."_

_"Hey, quit it, stalker girl! He's my destined one! I'll be the first to have his babies!"_

_"G-Girls..."_

_All the little things._

The tingling sensation gave way to intense burning. Kurumu's mouth twitched upwards in a small smile. She knew that Tsukune cared for her, even if she wasn't the girl he had picked in the end.

The succubus's eyes faded as the internal burning traveled up her neck.

_I love you, Tsukune. That will never ever change._

And then, she was gone.


End file.
